La Répartition
by QueenStoria
Summary: On y était, le moment qu'elle appréhendait depuis des années. Un chapeau qui parle allait décider de son avenir d'ici quelques minutes et il fallait qu'elle reste calme, elle avait largement eu le temps de se préparer à ça.


**La répartition.**

Elle attendait ce moment depuis des mois. Astoria Greengrass, 11 ans, rentrait à Poudlard pour la première fois. Et une seule chose la faisait trépigner : la répartition.

Ayant grandi dans un milieu imprégné de magie, Poudlard avait toujours été un élément de discussion commun et familier. Toute sa famille, ses proches, étaient passés par cet endroit, incontournable et obligatoire si l'on voulait devenir un bon sorcier. Et un mot revenait tel un leitmotiv : Serpentard.

Astoria lui donnait un sens mystique. Pour elle, cette maison symbolisait tout ce que l'on lui avait inculqué. Respect, intelligence, charisme, estime de soi. Elle ne connaissait personne étant allé dans une autre maison, et pour elle ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, c'est que le reste ne valait rien. Et elle vécut avec cette pensée jusqu'à ses neuf ans, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur fasse son entrée à l'école.

Elle eu d'abord peine à admettre que Daphné ait pu être acceptée à Poudlard. Profondément idiote, la seule prouesse magique dont elle ait jamais été capable était de régresser mentalement, s'enfonçant dans sa débilité au fil des années et de se complaire là dedans. A l'âge de 10 ans, elle savait à peine lire et compter jusqu'à trois. C'était une potiche, et l'annonce de son intégration à la maison Serpentard déçut beaucoup Astoria. Où étaient les valeurs, le prestige ? Il suffisait donc d'être sang-pur pour y accéder ?

Et l'entrée à Poudlard des autres enfants avec lesquels elle avait l'habitude de jouer n'arrangea rien non plus. Ils changèrent tous radicalement. Pansy, qu'elle avait toujours apprécié pour sa sociabilité et sa joie de vivre, était devenue aussi stupide que Daphné et passait tout son temps à se plaindre. Théodore et Blaise s'étaient renfermés, et Drago, de nature froide et réservé, était devenu totalement hautain et dédaigneux. Il n'avait plus que deux noms à la bouche, Potter et Granger. Et ils exclurent tous Astoria, car, n'étant pas encore scolarisée, elle ne pouvait pas « comprendre ».

Toute sa vie fût remise en question. Elle ne voulait plus aller à Serpentard, elle ne voulait plus se retrouver avec des personnes comme sa sœur et son entourage. Elle voulait vivre sa scolarité avec sérénité, apprendre des choses et passer de bons moments avec des amis, qu'ils soient de Serdaigle, Gryffondor, ou même Poufsouffle. Elle affronterait la répartition et le jugement de sa famille si cela signifiait grandir sans devenir une personne abjecte. Bien sûr, elle avait conscience des convenances, mais cela n'empêchait en rien de s'épanouir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Sa lettre pour Poudlard arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Le jour fatidique approchait, et les deux ans qu'elle venait de passer chez elle n'avaient fait qu'accentuer son inquiétude morbide. Ses parents, malgré tous leurs encouragements, n'avaient pas réussir à arranger ça. Elle se disait que l'atmosphère avait dû changer depuis leur époque.

Et la voilà dans le Poudlard Express, plus angoissée que jamais. Évidemment elle n'en montrait rien, entourée des personnes avec qui elle a grandi et qui pourtant lui semblaient inconnues. Qui sait, au retour à Noël serait-t-elle devenue comme eux ? Peut-être que c'était ça, grandir, au final ?

Le trajet dura trop peu de temps à son goût. Elle n'était pas prête. Poudlard se profilait devant elle.

Poudlard, qui lui avait toujours semblé accueillant, devint tout à coup très effrayant. Il allait aspirer son enfance. Pourtant, toujours bien droite, elle avançait d'un pas assuré, ne voulant rien montrer. Un chapeau qui parle allait décider de son avenir d'ici quelques minutes et il fallait qu'elle reste calme, elle avait largement eu le temps de se préparer à ça.

Elle s'était assise à la table des Serpentard. Pas que cela lui ai fait particulièrement plaisir, mais sa sœur, ainsi que ses « amis », avaient rivés les yeux sur elle à l'instant où ils avaient saisi son hésitation entre la leur et celle des Serdaigle, juste à côté. Elle se sentait oppressée et épiée. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle n'allait pas à Serpentard ? Ils la tueraient, assurément.

« Greengrass, Astoria ! »

On y était, le moment qu'elle appréhendait depuis des années. Le moment décisif où son avenir se jouerait. Une fois arrivée devant le Choixpeau, le sourire apaisant de McGonagall la rassura. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, elle accepterait la décision.

« Hm... Une Greengrass... »

La voix grave et granuleuse du Choixpeau la fit frissonner. Pitié, qu'il ne décide pas en fonction du sang.

« Je sens ta crainte. Mais ne te méprend pas, cette maison est faite pour toi. Elle t'apportera de bonnes choses, et tu lui en apportera également... SERPENTARD ! »

Les dés étaient désormais jetés. Elle avait bêtement pensé qu'il en serait autrement, mais peut-on vraiment aller contre son destin ? Elle s'adaptera, elle se débrouillera. C'était une battante.

Bienvenue à Serpentard, Astoria.


End file.
